New Worlds Apart
by ME4427
Summary: After Todd's accident Viola tries to cope as best she can but after years of Todd in a coma how much more can she honestly take? Will he ever wake up? If so what'll happen next? (sorry about rubbish summary but it's my first ever fanfict and I promise the stories better than this) Rated T until further notice.
1. Tell Me Why

_A/N Hi! This is my first ever fanfict so I really hope you like it! Please be nice in the review because I've never done this before. I am also open to any sort of suggesttions for the story although I already have some myself...so yeah read and review..._

_ME4427_

* * *

_1. Tell Me Why_

_Viola?_

I tightened my grip on my drink.

_Viola?_

I slushed it down my throat straight from the bottle over-and-over enjoying the lingering taste more and more each time.

_What the hell ah ya doin?_

I snapped my head up and glared at the looming figure. I curled myself into an even tighter ball centred on my new found friend known as alcohol. He seemed to be waiting for a response but even if I did want to waste my breath on him, I don't think I'd be able. After all my endless sobbing I honestly don't know if I could and the drink really wasn't doing wonders for my throat either.

_Viola!_

My glare deepened. His eyes narrowed in on my friend and his expression became very distasteful. I ignore him and go back to the bottle, waiting before I look up again to find him to have not moved an inch.

"Eff off." I state bluntly just like Todd….my thoughts trail into darkness as my tears well up again. He sits. "Eff off." This time it's more of a croaky whisper than anything else.

_Viola…_

"Fuck off Davy!" I scream at him before the tears break free from my eyes. I can tell he's become uncomfortable but again he disregards my words and continues talking,

_What the hell ah ya doin Viola?_

He asks barely above a whisper.

"Go away!" I push him with my best attempt but everything about me has weakened in the past few years so it's more like a gentle tap. He lunges forward and slowly reaches for my owe-so-precious bottle grasping it from my dead fingertips. This, however, was the wrong move. I lunge and try to thump him round the head with it but he dodges pretty well.

_How the hell is any of this shit really gonna help you Viola? What d'you hope 'all happen? D'you think you might slowly waste away and join 'em!?_

"NO! I just…I…I don't know! What am I supposed to do?! Maybe you don't care but I do…and I…I can't…I can't wait anymore! I can't…" My tears flow free now and I start to feel queasy but I continue to sob loudly on the floor. God Todd where are you? I need you! I need you like a heartbeat! I only cry more with these thoughts, so hard that I barely notice Davy lift me up from the floor and carry me to my mess of a bed.

_Shh Viola._

Oh I try but I just sniff and cry some more. Davy's actually the sweetest he's ever been towards me so I promise myself, if I remember by morning, to thank him for that. Ever since the spackle brought him back he's kind of been like my big brother, my annoying big brother but a big brother all the same. I got no one to believe in but I suppose I'm starting to believe in him a little. I guess he's grateful I managed to bring him back but if it were me I'd prefer to be long, long gone. The land, as we're now callin 'em, actually brought him back relatively quickly but there's something about Todd that just doesn't seem to be working. I guess it's his noise 'cos that's different from everyone else's by the looks ah things. It's weird but I haven't really thought about all the old times with him in a while 'cos I can only really do it when I feel completely and utterly numb like right now. You're the only thing on my mind Todd, forever and always but sometimes I really wish you weren't. What if Todd doesn't even remember me? What if he never wakes up? What if he's not at all like he used to be? What if I wasted this time waiting for him and he doesn't even like me only tolerated me? I can't even get a break in my own head. God I'm glad no one can hear my thoughts 'cos I'd bring the mood down of all ah New New World. That's what we call it nowadays after the war, New New World.

_Viola, shh Viola, shh…_

God I don't think I'll ever get used to that. When Todd wakes up will he sound like this? I cry again just thinking about him actually waking up.

Davy slowly lowers me onto my bed so I sob on ma new bed and curl into a ball again hoping somehow if I'm small enough I can creep into Todd thoughts and join him in his world of nothingness. Now that sounds like heaven.

**Viola?**

"Over here." Up he jumps to curl up next to me to comfort me 'cos we've both lost our best friend. So there we lay cryin' until we both surrender to sleep curled up in sorrow but comfort at the same time…

* * *

_A/N Ok so that's the first chapter so PLEASE REVIEW! It'll mean the world to me so yeah...PLEASE!_


	2. Thump, Thump, Thump

_**A/N **Hi! Ok first,_

_THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO **KeriThePidgeon**! That's for liking this story...AND giving me the encouragement to keep writing this._

_Yeah so sorry about the earlier grumple-puss attitude I had but that's gone. As long as someone is reading I will be writing._

_So yeah..._

_ENJOY!_

_ME4427_

_Ps._ **Bold **_= noise & Italics = weird spackly noise._

* * *

_**2. Thump, Thump, Thump**_

My eyes flick open. The light burns so they close just as quickly. But the stinging in my eyes is nothing compared to the thumping in my head. I know I'm going to have to get up and go to work with the healers but I really don't feel up for it. Clearly I'd been a bit to upset last night but something I couldn't for the life of me remember was what it was I was upset about. Obviously it was to do with _Todd_ (ok that was painful to even think) but I don't know if it was something specific or not. What if he-? No. Nothing happened to him; he's fine. I tell myself this over-and-over til I calm down at least a little.

**Viola? Viola?**

"I'm fine boy don't worry." He rests his head on my lap and I, reluctantly at first, stroke him gently. After a while, I sigh and push myself to get up again. I give him some food but skip it myself as I don't feel particularly up for food. Come to think of it, when was the last time I ate a proper meal? Actually, when was the last time I ate at all? I'll sort that out later; I don't have time right now.

**SQUIRREL!**

Oh no! I really shouldn't leave the back door open when he's around. He darts out the door before I can even attempt to grab him at all.

"Manchee! No, stop Manchee!" I shout and run after him, "Leave them alone Manchee!"

**Whirler dog! Whirler dog!**

He's just barking the word squirrel over-and-over at them and I know it's going to be hard to stop him now.

"Manchee! Stop it!"

What can I do? I need to go but I can't leave him out here all day. I do the only thing I can do that'll get his attention away from the squirrels and on something else. I promise him the only thing he really wants anymore.

"Manchee! If you stop…I'll…you can…you can see Todd." I'm almost crying now just at the mention and thought of him. Ever since they brought Manchee back that's the only thing that mattered to him. I thought Manchee would have been long gone but it turns out the spackle had already found him and were in the process of helping him. They thought they could use him as a sort of peace offering so the mayor may end the fight. Everything about him they'd seen in Todd and Ben's noise so they had hoped it may work. Then the war ended and they didn't need the offering anymore so they just told us all about it and somehow he became mine. Anyways, all he ever seems to think beside _Viola_ and _squirrel_ is _Todd._

**Todd?**

I had his attention now. He wasn't even looking at the squirrels. I just nod to him.

**Todd? Todd. Todd! TODD! TODD! TODD! Now? Now! NOW! TODD NOW!**

"Ok. We can go now."

The healers will understand. They know how much Todd means to me, hell everyone knows how much he means to me! Work can wait; seeing Todd can't. I go back inside with Manchee practically jumping at my heels. I can tell he's so excited about this. You'd think he might hold some sort of a grudge after everything that happened at the end but he didn't. Manchee was such an easy happy animal and he seemed to completely forgive Todd for helping me not him. He often wonders what else happened afterwards. What adventure did he miss? That's all he cares about knowing. Did we make it? What about the army? Were we caught? I only tend to answer his questions when I feel strong enough and even then it's with brief phrased answers.

I grab Todd's old jacket (my favourite jacket in the world) and open the door. The jacket still had a lingering Todd smell to it and it makes it feel like he's still with me. For the first few months I wore it every day of every week.

We walk through the square together and in the direction of his tent. I know everyone's watching us 'cos I can feel their piercing stares. They all know where we're going too. Everyone here knows about Todd, in fact I'm pretty sure they even teach about him in the school. He's seen as a Great War hero and they can't wait to meet him.

All this thought about Todd is really making me feel nauseated.

When we make it to the edge of the tent I pause and try to relax my breathing. A spackle or few walk past and they all hold the same pitied expression. I ignore them and calm myself. One deep breath. I listen just to be sure Ben's not here as I wouldn't want to interrupt. I remember when I used to sit in there every day, don't get me wrong I still do but I actually leave. At first I refused to leave his side but eventually they used force against me and made me go.

I open the tent and step inside with Manchee.

**TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD! TODD!**

His noise screams on an endless loop. I can feel his pain and I bet he can feel mine too.

Oh Todd. Please wake up. Please. Today. For me.

I walk to his side and hold his hand very tightly. His noise stirs and bubbles as it always does when I arrive. I think he knows when I'm here. I think he can actually hear me in there. I think he knows I want and need him.

**Viola? Viola!**

"I'm here Todd."

**Manchee?**

**TODD!**

**VIOLA!**

Thump! I jump a little at the intensity of my name. I'm sure he's never quite done that before. Is he stronger? Is this a good sign? Should I get someone? Will he wake up? No. He won't.

**VIOLA!**

He's practically screaming it in his noise and I just want to hug him and tell him 'I'm here'. Instead I give his hand a small squeeze and simply repeat,

"I'm here Todd."

**VIOLA! VIOLA! VIOLA!**

His noise just keeps shouting and each time it's getting bigger and bigger. So is my hope. It's accompanied with memories floating through the air. Before his noise had just been a grey mush but now it was a colourful array of pain.

**VIOLA!**

He shows the first time we met.

**VIOLA!**

Then me telling him my name.

**VIOLA!**

Followed by him stabbing the spackle.

**VIOLA!**

As we reached Farbranch.

**VIOLA!**

Running from the army.

**VIOLA!**

Meeting Wilf.

**VIOLA!**

Davy Prentiss finding us.

**VIOLA!**

Me being shot.

**VIOLA!**

Reaching Haven.

**VIOLA!**

Branding the spackle.

**VIOLA!**

The mayor.

**VIOLA!**

All of our past just rushes right through his head and at parts I have to look away. We'd been through so much yet so little. The spackle run in and take one look at everything and rush to him. Ben is accompanying them.

_Todd is waking._

Tears of pure joy are streaming down my face and the noise is so loud it's almost silent. He's coming. Todd is coming. He's actually going to wake up. I must be dreaming?

**TODD!**

I'd almost forgotten that Manchee was here. Slowly we all join in chanting for him.

**TODD!**

_TODD!_

"TODD!"

**TODD!**

_TODD!_

"TODD!"

We chant and chant. Todd screams for me. We chant more. He screams more. It is getting louder. And louder. And louder.

Then he stops and everything is silent...

Thump. My heart breaks.

* * *

**_A/N_**_PLEASE review, PM me, favourite and follow this story and my other one!_

_ME4427_


	3. Final Goodbye

_**A/N **Hello my lovely readers! Ok first off so sorry about not updating but I have tests all this week so I've had to do lots of revision...apologies though. (Also I have been to the cinemas a bit; I saw the Great Gatsby and Iron Man 3, they're a bit different from each other but I loved both!) This chapter isn't very long but **WARNING** it is very sad so grab a tissue or two people!_

_Thanks to **Won'tforgetcanregret** (for reviewing and favouriting) and **adbinflorida1** (for reviewing). Here's a :) for you..._

_So enjoy!_

_ME4427_

* * *

_**3. Final Goodbye**_

Then he stops and everything is silent.

Thump. My heart breaks.

* * *

I don't recognise that I am shouting until I notice all their eyes on me. The realisation doesn't stop me though; I just keep screaming for him, screaming and screaming. He's died on me once and he will not again. My cries turn into shrill shrieks and the bullet tears keep rolling down, scarring my face as they fall. Most people lose a loved one only once but I ain't that lucky. What a fair world! Why must the heroes be the ones to suffer and perish?

I shriek again.

My eyes meet Ben's briefly from the other side of the alter stone where the cold body is perched. Ben shuts his eyes, as if the world is now too bright a place for his saddened eyes to adjust to. His feet carry his body back from the pain almost in a state of denial before turning on his heels and leaving without a backwards glance to his empty son. His pace was quick. Now he's lost all of his family…

I continue shrieking.

Manchee is just staring motionless at the now completely silent man he once knew. His eyes carry grief as I imagine his heart does also. His noise is a shallow grievance and goodbye but it barely rumbles. Perhaps he's trying to mimic the state of Todd's so he can join him. With a head bowed and twinkling eyes, he glances away and towards his paws perched on the floor. From where I stand, it looks as if he's showing respect but I know deep down that it's more personal than it, more like a final end, a peaceful sorrow.

I stop and bury deeper inside myself.

The spackle hover in the heavy air awkwardly as if unsure how to leave. I want to scream and shout at them to leave! I want to tell them they don't know the feeling! I want to beg to be left alone! I want to blame them for this! Instead I let everything within me die slowly and in agony just like he did. One-by-one all of me shuts off as I drown in pity and misery. I do not think anymore; I simply breathe: in, out, in out. That's the only sound this once ever so noisy place can hear. Such a contrast is overwhelming in itself. In turn, each member of the healing party bows their head to the fallen man before them, our hero. Well, this new world needs a new hero now. Do the rest of them know what's happened here today? Have they heard the silence? Or is that going to be my chance to spread painful truth? When I lift my sunken head, I find the spackle to be gone just like him except one who remains. He stands there with a pained expression that I know is reflected on all of our features. But his is different because it's whipped with guilt.

I rise from my own grave and make my way to him. He doesn't even attempt to be from my reach even though, surely, he must know what's coming. I part my lips to let a small hiss escape to him. His alien eyes still fix on the figure lying there because of his accomplishments. My only true family is motionless because of this weasel yet they call him 'The Sky'. He's given a title for destroying an innocent man. He deserves to rot. He deserves to be destroyed too. He deserves worse than death for that in itself would be a pardon. I still wouldn't pass up on such an opportunity though.

My fierce fist and impact connects with his jawline but his eyes still don't move.

He doesn't even flinch. He just falls and stays there, frozen.

Finally I have broken him.

I settle back in my grave where I've spent so many days crying and hoping that he would wake. Pointless. My hands grasp his and hold it firmly. The bullet tears return. How can it end like this? I barely knew him but I knew everything I ever needed to know. We'd faced more than our share of near death experiences from an army chasing us

to interrogation

to bullet wounds

to bombs to missiles

to infection

to this…

Oh Todd! My sobbing is more aggressive now and it soaks through his shirt but what does it honestly matter now? I miss everything about him and I wish ever so hard that I could go back to make my last words more meaningful. I wish I could hear his sweet voice and him whisper my name. I wish I could see his beautiful eyes sparkle once more. I wish I could feel him hug me softly as if I were a fragile flower petal. I wish I could say my final goodbye. And that delicate kiss that felt like finally was more like a finale than anything else.

I wonder what his last thought was before the end. Was it what he screamed? Was it me? I pray that it was however so far religion has done nothing but diminish my hope. Did he think of me like I thought of him? Did he hear me every day reading the stories and telling him of the new settlers? Did he hear me say his name right before the silence?

My eyes sting with the venomous tears.

Davy looks lost as he approaches and enters the tent. First he sees me and my expression causing his smile to fade quickly. Then he sees Todd and the realisation hits him. I would've never imagined the reaction we got from him. His legs buckled as if the burden were too heavy to bear; his whole being collapsed in an instant. Perhaps, he once actually considered Todd a friend and is regretting his methods for showing such affection. That's what his noise is crying out whilst caving in on itself. He sinks to the ground in pure angst but I do not comfort him. He sobs into the floor and I let him.

Maybe this is my only chance for the goodbye I'd dreamed for. When the Sky mistook him for the Mayor everything happened so very rapidly meaning I barely had a chance to say anything near to what I wanted. I never should have waited so long to say what I've always known since the very first day. I guess I always thought that you would stay forever with me but I suppose the time has come to leave forever. Listen intently as I tell you these final words even if you can't really hear me. I give you a kiss to your stone-cold forehead then lean back. I whisper,

"Outside the world wages its rewards; Rest in peace as long as forever my sweet Todd."

If only you could hold and draw me close with one final kiss.

I continue even though my heart begs me not too, "I promise you our love will carry on always for until you turn eternal, we'll belong together."

Before I turn out the lights and we close our eyes forever, I decide to tell you a secret I've held all my life even when I didn't know it.

"It's you that I live for, and for you I die…"

So I'll lie here with you til the final goodbye.

* * *

_**A/N **Aww so sad...*tears*..._

_Anyway, sorry for not updating and remember to **review, follow, favourite and PM** me if you feel like it!_

_Thanks for reading,_

_ME4427_


	4. PLEASE READ!

_**A/N **Just to let you know this isn't an actual chapter but I need to ask you lovely readers something important concerning this story! Originally, I'd planned a lot more of this story and had a plan for continueing ti from this point but then when I wrote the last chapter there was something about it that made it sound like a good place to end it, I mean it was called 'Final Goodbye'! Anyway, I wanted to ask you people what you thought about me continuing the story because this isn't how I planned it going. So you can tell me what you think via Reviewing this chapter with a response or PM me._

_Should I continue from here?_

_Yes [_]_

_No [_]_

_Thanks for the imput!_

_Incase this is the last time I speak to you people, THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_ME4427_

_(Ps. If I change the setting to Complete then this story is over but I will write another one instead!)_


	5. Heaven

_**A/N **YEY! Ooh look I'm continuing! The majority said too so you know...here it is. Ok now I know it's short BUT I MAY update the next chapter today if you people are lucky and review it. So I hope you like it. And yes there is going to be more even if the title suggests otherwise. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting, following and PMing me._

_Also **I have a new CHAOS WALKING story to look for called '**_**Meeting the Chaos_'_**

_Enjoy..._

* * *

4. Heaven

It didn't work.

Your first pain scars won't ever fade away and I know that now.

I'm still here. They must have saved me but for what? I have nothing anymore. Why has everyone I've ever loved died? Is it me? Probably. I don't bother to move. Being dead is being still so maybe being still is being dead. I can pretend at least.

Something almost makes me turn around though but it doesn't. I can hear deep even breathing and the low rumble of noise echoing in the room. It's probably Davy. It's probably Davy. Or Ben. Yes, it's nothing out of the ordinary.

But it's familiar in an unfamiliar way.

The soft crisp gasps for air I know better than my own but I don't let myself think it. I know deep down whom it is but I don't even think it. Hope is painful so I won't have it. My eyes bury themselves closed and my heart does the same. Emptiness is heaven. But I take a peek don't I? Just for a second I do.

The room is how it was when I said my goodbye but from a different perspective. I'm not by Todd but on my own alter. And this time there isn't a sobbing Davy scattered on the floor or a moping Manchee. No, simply me and him. But he has no noise anymore because he died and I accepted that. Yet here he is breathing and thinking like all the other living waste here on this planet.

I want to run to him but I'm frozen.

I want to know he's real.

I want to see him and touch him.

I want him to see me.

There he is but he's dead. Am I dead? Did it work? My throat burns but doesn't sting like it should. It makes me need to cough and splutter and hold back a choke but not die. Is this heaven? It'd make a lot of sense. Nothing is quite right it's almost distorted and more illuminated. But if it were the place of my dreams then why is he not awake?

I can hear hushed whispers but each time I turn around to catch people I find nothing, no one. It's starting to drive me crazy because it's like they're swirling around me screaming for me. I can feel them cling to me with desperation and strangle me with words. Slowly, I pull myself up and goad my limbs away from the alter so as to escape the voices but I see now that they fill the room and follow me like a shadow.

The words are all so similar to what I've heard a thousand times but not in a thousand years. It's saying _**Viola Eade**_and _**Spackle**_and _**Ben**_and _**I'm coming**_ because it's him. His mouth is shut but his words are there and they're speaking with his noise.

My head pounds and I want to scream but it the burning makes it impossible. Empty air is all that leaves me. It feels like my throat is rotting away like a corpse. Maybe I am a corpse.

I get over to him after much effort and his breath cleanses the burning. Hugging him is all I can do to calm myself so I weed my fingers around my ground. So we lay there just breathing together and joined together. We are one now. No movement or conversation is needed just the harmonious headache of whispered words and noise. I shut my eyes and it's like I'm dying again and again. My brain says I'm coming sweet Todd just like his noise always did. I was coming to him but I'm here now. I'm here Todd. We're together.

Todd and Viola.

Viola and Todd.

Tiola.

So that's where we stay for ever. We remain together for eternity as promised. I'll never leave. He'll never leave. We'll never leave.

Because this is Heaven.

* * *

_**A/N** I hope you liked..._

_ME4427_


	6. The End Where I Begin

_**A/N **Ooh look at me go! Two updates in one day! Now this is short I know but there's only so much I can write in a day..._

_Also Viola may sound a little crazy here but she lost Todd so it's excusable I think!_

_If you like this check out my other Chaos Walking story, and if you like the Hunger Games I have two stories for that and if you like the Host then I have one story for that :D_

* * *

5. The End Where I Begin

Sometimes tears say all there is to say. I think mine said it all. They say absolute sadness and defeat which is exactly what they are. I wasn't in heaven with Todd; I was asleep. Such realisation tried to break my heart but it's already broke. But then what was the voice? A figment of my imagination? Then how is it still here. Perhaps it's a dream within a dream or just my mind telling me coping fables. Either way doesn't help, both make me sound crazy. Maybe I am but that's ok. Someone's comforting me and I want to tell them I deserve none. It's probably Davy after he's gathered all the pieces of himself back together off the floor.

His hand caresses my hair and it's such a personal but kind gesture. Davy really has changed. He was never kind or gentle. Noise is echoing around the room but it stands above the low rumble of the town. Those tears come back again. They choke me and rain on me leaving me soaked, soaked to the skin. Something isn't right though. The noise is bubblier and messier than Davy's is. I crack one of my eyes open and find something that tells me I'm dreaming. I don't care though. I play along with my mind for this is too great to deny.

He's staring at me.

He really is.

He's awake.

Todd.

I don't say anything because my tears speak wonders. But I get up and go to him. I half expect my hands to sink into nothingness and that he'll be a ghost. But they cling to him, to my ground, my earth, my Todd. They sink into him and won't ever let go and his follow suit. He holds me, he really holds me. Flesh and bones, completely real. Tears, fresh and strong, completely real. We're reunited finally like sand and sea. We once never left each other's sides but then we drifted apart. Yet here we are together again except this time, I hope, we'll remain together.

I curl up into him and bury my face in him. It feels like forever all over again.

He holds me to him and I can tell he's weak but I still feel so safe in his embrace. I have no doubt that he'd save me from anything. He's rescued me so many times before and he has once again. His noise screams for me and if I had noise it would scream for him. I don't but I know he can still hear it in me. We could always read each other so well.

I don't look at him in case he fades away like a scar should. I know now that they don't, but they should. He's so much bigger now and he looks so different but he's still my Todd and I'm still his Viola. His signature scent wafts through me and sends me to the happiest of memories. The light stirring of his noise is like a lullaby to my ears.

We lay there together and I don't know how long it's been and I don't care either. He tries to pull back slightly to look at me but I won't let him. As much as I want to see his face and his eyes all over again but I don't want to see the ghost he is. He can't be real. He died. So did I. We met in heaven. Didn't we?

Who cares if this is real? I was dead and I was happy but now I'm alive and the ghosts are gone. I've shed all the pain I've been holding on to. He was the cure for my broken heart because now I can move along. What doesn't kill a heart will one day make it strong. He almost killed it; I almost killed it. But it's fixed now.

Sometimes tears say all there is to say. These ones are different because these ones are of hope that this is real. My first scars won't ever fade away but I've learned from my mistake.

There is a choice to stay not walk away.

And I'm glad they saved me.

Because they didn't just save me.

They saved Todd too.

And I'd do anything for Todd.

It's the end where I begin.

It's the end where _we_ begin.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N **You know what to do guys..._

_ME4427_

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	7. Thank You

**A/N **Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and/or favourited this story. It means a lot to me that people like this story as it was my first one ever on this website and at first no one liked it. Anyway, thanks to all of you lovely people! I think this is a good place to end the story and I thought I should probably thank you all one last time.

If anyone is interested (and has not already read it), I have another story for Chaos Walking called 'Meet the Chaos' about when Viola and Todd first meet and so on from her POV.

Also, if any of you people read other fandoms such as Hunger Games or Host then I have work for those too (if you've not already seen)

Thanks again...

ME4427

* * *

**Favourites**

KeriThePigeon

adbinflorida1

**Follows**

Won'tforgetcanregret

Adbinflorida1

**Reviews**

KeriThePigeon

Won'tforgetcanregret

adbinflorida1

Guest


End file.
